KONODEIKARA HIGH SCHOOL
by Bebek L Dark-Evil
Summary: anime eyeshield 21, naruto dan bleach bersatu hahah...GY MANA JADINYA YA.. Mereka dapat tantangan, apa tantangan itu? XD Review ...


**KONODEIKARA HIGH SCHOOL**

Bebek dan Kecoa * PLAK. Anu… maksudku Karin dan Lelouch hehehe. Kami berdua adalah author baru di Fandom ini. Salam kenal hehehe…kalian boleh memanggilku Bebek XD

Kalau partnerku panggil aja Lelouch *takut di amuk kalau aku panggil Kecoa #PLAK

* * *

**YOSHHH….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**P**

**Y.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Eyeshields 21 © Milik Bebek dan Kecoa *PLAK**

**Di gampar Yuusuke Murakata & Riichiro Inagaki**

* * *

**Tantangan karena cinta di tolak *PLAK**

Sebuah sekolah yang begitu tenang terkecuali sebuah ruang kelas yang terletak di antara bangunan Gudang dan Toilet sekolah itu *Ruang kelas yang mengenaskan KEKEKE #PLAK Author di gampar idup-idup. Di depan kelas itu tertulis **"XI-Z Class"**. Terdapat sebuah papan kayu sedang, yang bercat hitam gelap yang bertuliskan **"MEMASUKI AREA NERAKA. MASUK MATI, PERGI SELAMAT."** Semakin dalam kita menelusuri sudut-sudut ruangan itu kita akan mendapati hal-hal aneh yang sangat berbeda dengan kelas lainnya. Seorang guru keriput yang sangat keren *Bagi pengemarnya khususnya #PLAK, memasuki ruang kelas yang sangat mengenaskan itu. Guru itu menaruh buku-bukunya dan memandangi murid didiknya. "Ohayou" Itachi si guru keriput yang populer menyapa murid-muridnya yang sedang asyik *Sek asek sek asek gurunya keren, sek asek sek asek gurunya Kriput #PLAKPLOKPLAGPLENG sebuah tamparan bertubi-tubi di peroleh author T_T

Murid-murid itu sedang asik berdandan (Sakura, Ino, Mamori, Temari, Suzuna,dan Inoue), sedang sibuk baca komik juga nih si 3 HAHA bersaudara, ada yang sedang asik tidur dan bikin pulau (Naruto, Shikamaru, Renji, dan Ichigo).

"Semuanya perhatikan. Kalau tidak di perhatikan kalian hari ini juga akan ulangan pelajaran " Itachi berkata dengan lantang.

Semua murid yang tadinya sedang asik sendiri-sendiri memperhatikan guru keriput itu. Kedua tangan murid-murid itu diletakkan di atas bangku, kaki rapat, senyum manis, pandangan menghadap ke depan, kecuali orang-orang tertentu seperti Sasuke, Hiruma, Hitsugaya, dan Musashi.

"Kalian semua adalah murid-murid yang paling nakal dan ugal-ugalan. Saya sebagai guru kalian sangat bangga dengan hal itu hahaha." Tawanya nista *PLAK

"Kalian diletakkan di ruangan yang sangat memperhatinkan ini agar tidak mengganggu kelas yang lainnya. Semua guru tidak ada yang berani mengajar kalian semua karena takut akan ancaman kalian.

"hehh….Guru keriput, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau jelaskan pada kami hah.." tantang Naruto si rambut Nanas.

"To the point aja guru sialan" tambah si setan paling keren sejagat raya.

"Kau mengganggu tidur siangku. Dasar guru menyebalkan" dengus kesal dari meja paling belakang yaitu meja Shikamaru.

"Baiklah….aku tahu kalian semua bukanlah murid yang bisa di ajak basa basi, jadi akan-ku jelaskan semuanya. Kemarin sekolah kita mendapat tantangan dari sekolah sebelah, kalian tahukan sekolah yang selalu menjadi nomer saru dalam bidang apapun. Mereka menantang kepala sekolah kita untuk membuat kelas XI-Z menjadi siswa yang baik dan disiplin. Apa kalian bisa melakukannya ? " Itachi si guru keriput itu menjelaskan dengan panjang 3X3 cm dan lebar 5X5 cm. *PLAK

Teng….. teng….. teng…..

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Seluruh ruang kelas lain telah sepi tak berpenghuni. Ruang kelas XI-Z masih ramai seperti pasar. Mereka mendiskusikan pelajaran yang di jelaskan oleh si guru keriput tadi * ==" itu tidak bisa di sebut pelajaran. Sekolah sebelah adalah sekolah yang menjadi musuh terberat sekolahan ini. Terutama bagi kelas XI-Z. kerena itu, kelas XI-Z berkumpul untuk balas dendam dengan sekolah sebelah.

"Ini hal yang bagus untuk balas dendam dengan mereka KEKEKE" tawa mengerikan mengelegar di dalam ruang kelas itu. Tawa yang berasal dari The Commander From Hell.

"Tapi ini aneh sekali ? kenapa mereka menantang kepala sekolah kita? Terus tantangan apa yang akan mereka berikan kepada sekolah kita? Semuanya masih menjadi misteri. Jadi jangan kemana-mana, tetaplah bersama kami khukhukhu" Suzuna bertanya seperti presenter si*et dengan tawa burung hantu yang khas. *Woiiiii….ababmu bau.*PLAK

"Mereka ingin meremehkan kita.

Karena mereka yakin dalam tantangan mereka itu kelas kita yang akan turun tangan langsung menghadapi tentangan itu, dan kepalah sekolah kita tidak ada pilihan lain selain menurunkan kelas kita.

Tantangan itu sepertinya berhubungan dengan salah satu siswa di dalam kelas ini." Hiruma nenjawab semua pertanyaan Suzuna, begitu juga teman yang lainnya.

"Dia memang mengerikan, cara memperoleh informasinya tidak bisa di remehkan, jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau sekarang aku memakai celana dalam bermotif setroberi berwarna pink." Keringat sedikit membasahi wajah Ichigo Kuroshaki. Matanya melirik kearah si setan paling keren itu.

"Hebattt…., jangan-jangan dia lebih pandai dari Shikamaru yang pemalas itu." Naruto terkagum-kagum dengan kehebatan Hiruma.

"Cihhh….dia tak bisa diremehkan" seru Sasuke dalam hatinya yang palinggggg…..dalam. *PLAK

Brakkkk…. Pintu ruang kelas yang tadinya tertutup itu terbuka dengan kasarnya. Pintu itu sampai lepas dari tempatnya. Seorang wanita cantik yang tak kalah keriput *Hiyaaaa…..Author menghilang di antara segerombolan awan yang damai karena di tinju oleh si nenek Tsunade atau kepala sekolah ini.

Author : Sadissss….. =="

Seisi kelas menatap kearah pintu dan cengoh melihat ulah si kepala sekolah paling sadis itu.

Monyet : "Takut MEX…."

Hiruma : "KEKEKE itu baru namanya kepala sekolah"

Mamori : "Lebih menyeramkan dari Hiruma == " Mamori melirik Hiruma

Hiruma : Menatap Mamori seakan memberikan isyarat "Apa loh liat-liat."

Sena : "Ta…ta..takuuttt" Sena berlari bersembunyi di kolong wewe *PLAK di kolong meja maksudnya.

"Hah… sepertinya kalian sudah mengerti. Mereka memberikan tantangan kepada sekolah kita karena anak kepala sekolah itu patah hati karena cintanya di tolak oleh Hinata Hyuga. Hinata apa kau ingat siapa saja yang telah menembakmu? " Tanya si Tsunade tegas ke Hinata.

" A…Anu… sebenarnya sudah banyak cowok yang saya tolak " jawabnya dengan logat yang kalem.

"Jadi saya tidak hafal siapa saja yang menembak saya" Lanjutnya.

"KEKEKE ….Si Manager sialan kalah dengan si pemalu itu. YAA-HAA….Kau memalukan manager sialan, kau memang dari awal sudah tak pantas masuk timku KEKEKE" sindir Hiruma

"Huftttt….3/ " Mamori hanya bisa menegembungkan pipinya membalas sindiran Hiruma.

"Begitu ya…. Tantangan yang mereka berikan kepada kita adalah kalian harus mengubah sifat kalian dan kalian wajib berbuat baik kepada setiap orang. Tantangan ini di nyatakan berhasil jika kalian berhasil membawa seseorang ke ruangku dan memuji kalian tepat di depan mataku. Jika dalam waktu 3 minggu kalian gagal maka kalian semua akan di keluarkan dalam dari sekolah ini dan tak akan ada sekolah satu pun yang mau menerima kalian. Tapi kalau kalian berhasil maka saya selaku kepalah sekolah akan mengadakan pesta khusus untuk kelas ini dan dalam waktu 1 tahun kalian tidak akan mendapakan ulangan apapun" Kata si kepala sekolah itu.

Tsunade pun pergi menggalkan ruang kelas XI-Z itu.

"itu mustahil." Seru Sasuke setelah mendengar hal itu.


End file.
